Shadow Demons
Shadow Demons are a race of demons who live in the underworld. They are made up entirely if shadow energy and get they're energy from darkness. They are tall and slender and have shiny red eyes. Most live in the Shadow Realm, a twisted, warped city of strange buildings of shadows and red sky. Shadow Demons are one of the few demons that can go onto the surface with out possessing something. On the surface they use a human persona to disguise them. Often being what the looked like when the were alive with minor changes. Their default human form is permanent but they can change into other forms for a short period of time. Their blood and organs are all made of shadow energy, a substance that can be switch from a liquid, gas, plasma or even solidify, allowing them to use it to create weapons for them. This energy is unlimited in the dark but will drain in the light. They're heart pumps darkness in and out of they're body, thus they often are identified from other humans by having a distinct dark glow to them. In the light, since there is no darkness to pump back in, they constantly pump out energy until is depletes, thus they can not be out in the light for too long. Unlike most demons, shadow demons have to be made. They are created by dumping a soul into a vat of liquified shadow energy. This will create your standard demon. One can also throw in an animal which will create an animal type shadow demon. The demon will be fused with the animal and thus, acquire the traits of said animal. These are called Elite Shadow Demons. Elite shadow demons are much more powerful than normal demons and are the only one's who can summon a Supporter. A supporter is a giant creature an elite can summmon based on they're personality and animal they represent. Minor demons are create the same with a demon imp pest call 'Demon Bugs.' Demon bugs are small round things with point ears like parts on the top an a jagged demonic tail. They fly around the underworld and live there much like an insect would live on the over world. Other shadow creatures exist in the Shadow realm as well They are souless but a created simaler to shadow demons. Some of the creatures include shadow hands, shadow skulls, shadow bats and shadow blobs. Shadow hands grow naturally in the underworld but will only appear in the overworld if summoned by a shadow demon. Shadow blogs are blob like creatures and can be summoned and take any form. Powers *Weapon creation *Transformation *Hiding by becoming a shadow. *Teleportation *Controlling Shadow hands *Controlling dark matter Elite Powers *Cloning *Summoning a supporter *Storing existing weapons to create out of blood when needed. Trivia *Shadow Demons were roughly based on Slendermen. *They look a small bit like the Endermen from mine craft. More Photos HNI 0066.JPG|A shadow demon HNI 0067.JPG|Kristine fighting off a horde of Shadow Demons. IMG_0004.jpg|Liz is an Elite Shadow Demon. His animal, while most believe it is a lizard, is really of the dragon. ShadowLiz.jpg|An Elite Shadow demon of the Lizard. LizShadowMabinogi.png|An Elite Shadow Demon Category:Demons